Help!
by melovinharrypotter
Summary: Harry turns out to be the hottest boy in school and everybody wants him. but who'll get him. Draco/Harry *Chapter 6 up*
1. Harry has changed!

Chapter 1: Change- Ron's POV 

There I was waiting for Hermione and Harry to turn up. Mum was with Ginny, Fred, George, dad and me; we were waiting for the train. It was my 7th year and Fred and George wanted to be there to thank Harry for helping them embarrass Malfoy last year.

Flashback 

As normal Malfoy came into the 'Weasley's Wizard  Wheezes Shop', He walked around insulting all their inventions like saying something like "sorry Weasel, this has been done before". He said it so loud that people could hear. Harry was in the shop so he decided to take action to this. He got a jar of cockroach Cluster and smelled it, he held his nose with his fingers and said "yuck, Fred and George, this smells like Malfoy". Everyone in the shop laughed, it was so funny.

End Flashback 

It was 5 to 11 and I still waited. Then I saw Hermione and Harry coming…

HOLY SHIT

Harry has changed so much, he was taller (even taller than me) and more muscular (not to much though), he had no glasses anymore and his eyes shone like the moon.

I was actually thinking Harry had grown cuter. I found out I was gay in 5th year when I realized I had a crush on Harry.

"Hey Ron" he said cheerfully.

"Uh, I, um, you, ah" I couldn't speak, Harry was so Sexy

"Ron, are you ok"

Um, I, well, you" still I couldn't get the words out.

I looked around even mum was fanning herself, Fred and George were actually holding themselves, Ginny was going crazy and Dad had eyes has big as sauces.

Hermione…

WHAT!!!!!!!! 

Hermione was staring at Harry's ass. Well actually I couldn't blame her.

"Is everyone all right?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well, Harry, you've changed" said Hermione wisely.

"What about it?" he asked nervously

"You…well look sexy, I guess"

Harry's jaw dropped, he looked surprised, but could you blame him, your best friend just told you that everyone thought you were sexy. If it was me, I would be happy, but harry is different to me, he has already enough fame.


	2. Malfoy too?

**Chapter 2: Malfoy too?**

Harry's POV 

****

I was totally stunned. My two best friends and the Weasleys thought I was sexy. Even Mrs. Weasley was fanning herself. I can't believe this!!!!

"Ummmm" I didn't know what to say, I wasn't concentrating, I didn't know what to think or what to do. "Shall we get on the train", that was all I could say, I am sooooo dumb. 

"Yeah, we should" said Hermione; I let out a breath I never thought I was holding.

Me, Hermione and Ron started to walk towards the train. People were turning around and their jaws dropped at the sight of me, a couple of people actually fainted. I saw some Slytherins were stunned, they were gaping at me and OH SHIT they looked at me with want in their eyes. When we were about to hop on the train, I heard a yell.

"HARRY"

I turned around to see Seamus. He had got a bit fatter, but not too much so he would look like Dudley. He had his brown hair really neat and his blue eyes were as normal. Since last year Seamus turned into a perfectionist. 

"Oh, hi Seamus" I said with a smile.

"Well I must admit I have got a bit fatter than last year but don't worry, I'll do some push ups and sit ups, that should give me my body shape again. Look at you Harry, you are sexier than last year," he said cheerfully.

WHY? please tell me why does everyone think I am sexy well I ain't, ok this is all I did…

1. Sirus thought it would be nice to not wear glasses anymore, so for my birthday he sent me clear contacts, I loved them, so I put them on.

2. My hair is a bit longer; I thought it would be cool to have the back bit at my neckline. You know have it different and also long enough so people wouldn't easily see my scar like last time and I put blond streaks through it as well.

3. I had grown taller, but doesn't everyone, I had grown about 5 inches taller. I had grown a bit too much if you ask me.

4. I had got a bit more muscular, it showed: my nipples stuck out more and my stomach wasn't so flat either.

What's wrong with growing, Hermione has grown, she has became more in her womanly ways, she had grown about an inch since last year and her hair had became straight.

Ron had grown also an inch and he wasn't that muscular, his red hair was shorter than normal, he said in a letter (over the summer) that he was doing his potion homework and the potion blew up. He burnt the tips of his hair and had to cut them off. 

I looked at Seamus who was smiling, "are you joking?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you really do look sexy, you know"

I couldn't handle this any more; if I stayed here I would faint.

"I feel sick, I think I will go on the train" and with that I hopped on the train.

I went down to the end compartment and sat down. I turned to look out the window, parents were crying at the fact that their children are going to school for a year and parents were yelling at their children for being troublesome. 

Just then the compartment door opened and Malfoy walked in.

"Get out Malfoy, I am not in the mood for your little taunts"

"Now, now Potter, don't being so uptight. WOW you have got sexy this year haven't you? With that beautiful streaked hair and that stomach of yours and must I add you look much cuter without them terrible glasses; your eyes show more" he said with a smirk on his face.

Oh god! Malfoy too, why can't everyone see that I am still the old Harry Potter.

Malfoy walked beside me and sat down, I was shocked. He then put his hand on my inner thigh and started to rub it. He then moved it in between my legs and I let out a surprised yelp. He moved quickly, he jumped on me and pushed his lips on mine. I tried to push him off but it never worked, he pushed in his tongue and battled mine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MALFOY?"

I heard Ron yell and I was happy that he came. Malfoy jumped off me and walked out of the room without a word, only a smirk on his face. Ron ran up to me.

"Are you all right Harry?" he asked urgently

"Yeah, I think so"

I was shaken up and didn't want to talk to anyone. Hermione entered the compartment; Ron told her what he had saw.

"Harry, you have to tell us what happened, so we can tell Professor Dumbledore" she said quietly. I knew she had known how I had felt because a new Slytherin had done exactly that to her last year.

"I…I can't Mione, please don't make me"

Hermione looked at me sadly after nodding her head.

"I will talk to you when you have settled down" she said.

The rest of the trip was slow and quiet, no one dared to talk to me. When we reached Hogwarts I never was happier to see it. I walked up to Hagrid and without a word gave him a big hug. Hagrid was surprised, but he just hugged back, his hug was comforting and I was so happy that I could at least get a hug. The Dursleys never gave me hugs actually this summer Uncle Vernon gave me a big beating in my stomach and now I had bruises.

Hermione, Ron and me then walked up to the carriages and hopped in. 

The trip was peaceful exactly like the train one. I wanted someone to talk.

"So… ummm did you do your potions Ron?"

we all laughed and on the way there me and Hermione made jokes about Ron's potion homework.


	3. The Competor

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Future Chapters: (Warning Spoilers):**

Ø They will be a competition on who will get Harry between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and a new American Student: Shyrell Carter.

Ø Ron secretly has a crush on Shyrell Carter. 

Ø A guy from Slytherin named Joshua Carlson tries to seduce Harry and Draco saves him, that is where a friendship starts. P.S this happens in the next chapter.

THIS IS ALL I AM TELLING YOU SO FAR, IF YOU WANT MORE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Chapter 3: Competitors- Draco's POV 

He I was walking into Potter's compartment and trying to show him that I actually liked him and have since 5th year when he saved my life from the dementors. But no, this was the year that I was going to tell him and he goes and changes even sexier and now he thinks I only like him because of his change, goddamn. Oh god here I go being soft, I am a Malfoy, I shouldn't show feelings.

I wanted Potter and I wanted to prove to him that I love him. SHIT, did I just say love, I meant like…

Ok, Ok, I admit I **LOVE **him, but only to myself I will admit that.

I decided that I would give him signs that I liked him. But what signs could I give him; maybe I could steal a book and give it to him saying he dropped it.

Wait that would be soft, oh who cares, I'll do it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning I got up and started to get dressed. I walked to the great hall and sat next to Crabbe and Goyle. I leaned closer to them and said

"Guys, I need you to do something for me."  

Goyle was chomping on a chicken bone, trying to get the last little bit of chicken and Crabbe was fidgeting at the bacon on the plates in the middle.

"What?" asked Crabbe, still fidgeting.

"Well, first of all, you have to keep it secret, got it?"

Goyle looked up like he was interested in the plan. 

"OK, tell us the plan of what you are doing and what you want us to do," said Goyle.

Well I seriously couldn't tell them that I love Harry Potter. But what could I tell them, I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry was giving me a glare that said he wanted to kill me, if only looks could do what they wanted to.

I smiled at him, trying to give him a sign, but he still held that killing glare. I waved a bit, he sat there stunned and so did all the Slytherins that were watching me.

"Were you waving to someone in Gryffindor?" asked an annoying voice beside me. I turned to see Pansy Parkinson, who was glaring at me. 

Her hair was put up in a bun for the first time and she had lip gloss on, she had grown about half an inch since last year and she stuck up her nose the same way as the last time she was angry at me, actually I can't remember when that was.

"Well?" she asked getting angry.

"You must be dreaming, Parkinson, I think you better go to the hospital wing," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well, I wasn't the only one to see it, was I guys?" she asked all the Slytherins around us.

A couple of them nodded their heads and a couple of them shoke their heads (knowing what a Malfoy could do). To the ones that were nodding their heads I gave them a glare, which immediately made them shake their heads.

"Well everyone are shaking their heads," I said happily.

Pansy glared at me and went back talking to Shyrell Carter, a new seventh year that transferred from a school called Marans in America. 

She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back; it had blonde streaks through it, exactly like Harry's. She had brown eyes and had purple lipstick on, which if you ask me was disgusting. She was as tall as Harry, which is pretty tall for a girl. 

I came back to reality to listen to their conversation. 

"So tell me, Shyrell, have you had any crushes at Hogwarts?" asked Pansy with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" Shyrell said with a frown on her face, I think she gave a frown because it wasn't Pansy's business who she had a crush on. "But the strange thing is, that he is in Gryffindor"

I nearly fell off my chair; no Slytherin has ever admitted they had a crush on a Gryffindor.

Pansy's jaw dropped. "Whom do you like?" she asked eagerly. 

"Well, Harry Potter of course" she said with a smile on her face. Yet again I nearly fell of my chair. She turned around to look at the Gryffindore table. I saw when she saw Harry laughing she brought an expression on her face, like her heart skipped a beat. Well when I first found out I liked Harry and I watched him laugh, my heart skipped a beat. But no, this girl isn't getting my man, Harry is mine and he belongs to Draco Malfoy, he is Malfoy property.

I have to get Harry's attention by picking up his book and giving it to him. I turned to Crabbe and Goyle who looked at me.

"Guys, meet me in the common room at 8 o'clock sharp, don't be late, I will explain the plan and tell you what you have to do". 

They nodded their heads and I got up to leave. Before I left the Great Hall I turned around to look at Harry, who was watching me. I quickly turned around because I was starting to blush.

I started to walk towards the lake; thinking of what to do. Both Shyrell and me wanted Harry and only one would get him, but then it quickly crossed my mind that nearly the whole school wanted him, I knew the competition was easy with the others, my greatest competitions was Shyrell Carter and Hermione Granger. 

Yes it was true; I saw that mudblood flirting with him. That was what he was laughing at, Granger told him a story that made him laugh. Bloody Mudblood. I knew she was a competition because she has been Harry's friend since first year and he could relise how close they had got lately. It was time for a challenge that had to win. 

After a walk around the lake thinking, I walked back to the Slytherin dungeon, I waited for Goyle and Crabbe and they never turned up. I was going to kill them, they were probably at the kitchen eating whatever the house elves gave them. I then walked to my bed, put on my boxers, which were green with the word 'Horny Devil' on it. I decided to get up them in the morning and with that I got into bed and fell asleep.


	4. The Rape

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Future Chapters: (Warning Spoilers):**

****

YYHarry finds out how Draco feels.****

YYVoldemort gets Dumbledore out of Hogwarts and attacks.****

FIND OUT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AT FUTURE CHAPTERS.

**Chapter 4: Friends- Harry's POV**

****

It was Dinner and I was eating happily trying to ignore the looks people were giving me, Hermione was the best, she acted normal and she has turned funnier than last year and I liked her like that. She was still a bookworm but I kinda find that sweet. Hermione still had her beautiful smile and her brown eyes always shone in good times and bad times. I have had a crush on Hermione since 5th year and was too scared to tell her. I smiled at her as she finished telling a story…

"Anyway, Parvati went up to this muggle guy and ready to ask him out when a guy walked past and the muggle called out 'you sexy thing'. It turns out the muggle was a gay."

With that Ron and me laughed our heads of. Hermione smiled at me and I smiled back, I felt someone's eyes on me and turned to see whom it was. There were actually three pairs of eyes on me; there was Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and the new girl, Shyrell Carter. Shyrell looked a nice girl with long brown hair with blonde streaks through it like mine. She looked nice and her brown eyes amazingly showed innocence. I smiled at her and she smiled back it was then I caught a look of disgust on Malfoys face; I smirked at the look he was giving Shyrell. It was so fun seeing Malfoy like that, I pointed this out to Ron who turned and laughed his head off; Malfoy had turned his head but still had that face of disgust.

"God, he looks likes somebody told him, he had to change to female," Ron said happily. At this Ron and me laughed and we turned to see Malfoy was leaving. I looked at the door, which he exited for a few moments and turned back to the conversation Ron and me were having. After Malfoy left I felt a bit disappointed and I didn't know why, I tried to keep my mind off Malfoy for a while, but I couldn't. I looked up at the Slytherin table to see a Slytherin guy named Joshua Carlson (I think) was staring at me. When I saw him wink, I gasped in surprise. I couldn't stay here anymore and with that I turned a walked out, without a word to Hermione or Ron. As I left eyes followed me, and I felt angry, 'why did people have to pay so much attention to me?' I thought.

I walked up to flights of stairs, I wasn't watching where I was going, as long I got away from the Great Hall. I walked for what seemed like an hour and relised I ended up at…

WHAT!!!!!!!

I ended up at the Slytherin Common Room; I remembered it from the 2nd year. It was at the dungeons, the door was old; it looked like a safe door. As I was about to turn to go, I heard the door opened and I turned to see Draco Malfoy staring at me. "What are you doing here Potter?" he asked. I turned and started walking without talking to him, but as I was about to turn the corner when I felt Malfoy running past me and jumping in front of me. He blocked my way.

"Move out of the way Malfoy," I said angrily. I didn't feel like dealing with Malfoy at the moment. "Potter, please listen to me," he pleaded; I saw he was getting tears in his eyes and I felt my heart soften a bit. "Ok Malfoy, say what you want to".

I saw his eyes light up a bit and he slid down the wall until he reached the bottom. I sat down next to him and I waited until he said something. "Well…" he started. He closed his eyes and thought hard. I looked at my watch and realized I had to go.

"Malfoy, you can tell me another day? I really have to go". He looked at me like he was hurt but he just nodded his head. I got up and started walking back to the Common Room. I was walking down the last corridor when I was pulled into a room. I screamed in surprise but the person put his hand on my mouth.

I turned to see Joshua Carlson, who was smirking. "Hello Harry Potter" he said happily. "Why did you pull me in here?" I asked nervous. This Joshua Carlson was known as the Slytherin that was rough and always wants his way. "Well,I want you do as I say" he said with another smirk on his face. "Two questions, what will you do to me if I don't do as you say? And what do you want me to do?" my whole body was shaking as I was frightened of this boy. He was much more muscular and bigger than me, he was about 4 times my size and about 3 inches taller, I worked out he was much stronger by his looks. He had short brown hair and brown eagle eyes; watching it's prey move around. 

"Well, I would crush all of your bones until their dust and do the same to your friends if you do not do as I say" He took a deep breath and smiled when I gasped, "and what you will be doing is taking your clothes off and letting me fuck you" he said the last little bit slow so he could see my reaction.

 I was surprised, never in my life would have expected a Slytherin tell me to let them fuck me. I tried to run for it but he held me back, he turned me around and pushed me to the ground. I tried to get up but he came on top of me and started to kiss me. He was heavy and I couldn't breath under his weight, I tried to tell him but his mouth was on mine as hard as he could put them. His hand moved everywhere including under my shirt, on my thigh and even in my pants. I let out a yelp when he put his hand in my pants and tried to scream so someone could here me and help me.

His hand moved up again and ripped off my shirt to see my bare chest, his hand moved in circles over my chest and it then went down to my belt and started to undo it. I tried to struggle but he was MUCH stronger.

He pulled my belt out and undid my pants, just as he let go off my mouth to breath, I let out a scream. He quickly slapped me so hard that my face was numb. I stopped screaming and let tears fall from my eyes, once again in my life I was scared. He ripped my pants off and I was only left with my black silky boxers with the word 'devil' on them.

He then again started to kiss me hard. I felt like I wanted to die on the spot, as though someone had heard my thoughts, the door burst open and there stood Draco Malfoy. He looked down and saw Carlson on top of me , and he also saw how I was screaming for him to get off. 

He ran over and pulled Carlson off me, he then hit Carlson with anger in his eyes and I was deeply thankful to him. I closed my eyes for a minute and then heard a Draco's cry. I quickly opened my eyes to see him on the ground, too hurt to get up. When I got up to help him Carlson pushed me against the wall and yet again kissed me against my will. 

He turned me around and ripped off my boxers. I turned to see Malfoy watching in horror, I felt myself praying that I would just die. Carlson took position and then pushed himself as hard as he could into me. I let out a scream of pain and started crying.


	5. Telling Harry

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Chapter 5:**

I watched in fear as Carlson took position and thrust himself into Harry, Harry let out a cry of pain while Carlson let out a scream of pleasure. I was furious, how could Carlson do this to Harry. I hopped up and ran to pull Carlson off Harry. He got off and turned to punch me, I ducked and swung a punch at him. It got him in the eye and he flinched from the pain. Harry looked at me and tried to smile as to a thank you. I smiled and then suddenly feel pain in my right cheek.

Carlson had got me and I recoiled on the ground. I could feel a bruise slowly forming on my cheek and the pain was just too much and I screamed. Harry watched me with hurt in his eyes; he got up and jumped on top of Carlson.

"Please don't hurt him, I will do anything for you, but please don't hurt him" he pleaded with tears forming in his eyes. I felt like crying myself, Harry acted like he cared. Harry said he would do anything for Carlson just so he would leave me alone. But then a thought came in my mind 'what is Carlson forced him to give him a blow job or makes him have sex'.

I was right of course "well you could have sex with me every night for when I tell you no more" Carlson suggested

"NO" I shout, I couldn't hold it any more, I had to tell Harry "I love you Harry and have since 5th year"

Harry eyes were sizes of dinner plates and Carlson was surprised as well, I smiled at Harry, but sadly he never smiled back. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me; he then turned to look Carlson. The next thing he did caught me by surprise, he just ran out of the classroom; anger in his eyes. I could feel myself cry, how could I be so stupid Harry doesn't love me, especially after what I did too him on the train.

Carlson turned to me and pulled out his wand, how could I be so dumb, I had my wand in my pocket all this time. I was so concentrated on helping Harry that I forgot. Carlson looked at me with anger in his eye, "you have disgraced Slytherins everywhere and now you lost me my mate, you, Malfoy will die". He pointed the wand at me and got ready to curse me, but I was to quick for him, I quickly pulled out my wand and sang out 'louisata mockagret' straight away Carlson hit the ground; his eyes rolling in his eye sockets. 

I got up and ran out of the room to find Harry, I walked for what seemed like hours but couldn't find him, so I decided to see him tomorrow, right now I needed rest.

THE NEXT MORNING 

I got up out of bed feeling exhausted, breakfast was nearly over and I remembered I wanted to see Harry. I quickly got dressed without putting yell in my hair and ran down to the Great Hall. I opened the door and ran in, I looked over at the Griffindor table and saw that Harry wasn't over there, but Granger and weasel was. I walked over to them and asked "Where's Harry", at them words all the Great Hall looked at me, the Griffindors had their mouths open, not believing I called Harry Potter; Harry. Weasel turned to me with anger in his eyes, he glared at me with hatred and he looked like he would go on a killing spree. "YOU FERRET, HOW DARE YOU COME OVER HERE AND ASK HOW HARRY IS!!!!",  I didn't know what he meant, what did I do to Harry to hurt him all I ever did was tell Harry I loved him and that thing on the train, but I really couldn't help it.

Then I saw Dumbledore stand up, "Mr Malfoy, may I see you in my office, we have to talk about Mr Potter's condition". I didn't want to move I wanted to know what was wrong with Harry now. "No, I want to know what is wrong with harry now, Where is he?" I ask. Everyone in the Hall gasp, I said no to Professor Dumbledore. "HOW DARE YOU ASK WHERE HARRY IS, IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL" Weasel was furious and I felt my heart stop. What had happened to him, was it from Carlson or was it he was somehow thinking of what I said and something happened.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Sorry it took so long I have been busy with school work, I hope you like this chapter, I think I have wrecked it.

****


	6. Talking to Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**A/N:** sorry it was so short, but from now on I am having short chapters as I don't have very much time.

Chapter 6: A Talk with Dumbledore 

Draco's POV

"What's wrong with him?" before anyone could answer my question, I ran out of the Great Hall towards the Hospital Wing. I ran in the door and stop to see if I could see Harry, Harry was in to 3rd bed on the right, I ran to him and grabbed his hand, my lips reached his soft skin on his cheek and tears slithered down my cheeks. I heard noise behind me but I never looked. The Door opened and Dumbledore, Severus, Weasley, Granger and McGonagall walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy" I hear the voice but I ignore it. I run my hands across Harry's chest, and then slowly run my forefinger across his cheek. His lips are purple and his face is slightly blue, I feel Severus's hand hold my shoulder and I try to shake it off but his grip is strong. "Draco, we need you to come to the headmaster's office, to explain what you know" whispers Severus, for the first time, I turn to look for him. He is surprised I have tears, but he quickly hides his surprise and smiles. "How do you know I have anything to do with it?" I ask hoping I could get out of it, "Well apparently before Potter fainted he said your name" said Severus, turning to glare at Weasley. I nod my head and turn to have one last look at Harry before heading towards to office, as I pass paintings, they yell abuses at me, I don't know why but they probably think I did that to Harry. Severus tells them to shut up, trying to protect me. As I come to the office, I am a bit tired but I don't care. I sit down in one of the chairs in there with Severus sitting on one side and McGonagall on the other, Weasley and Granger to sit furthers from me. Dumbledore sat in his chair behind the desk, he looks at me his eyes twinkling. He sighs and takes a breath ready to talk. "As you know Draco, Harry fainted when he reached his Common Room and before he did he said and I quote 'Draco, why'". "We need to know what happened Draco" urged Severus, I turn and look at him, tears yet again forming in my eyes. I take a breath and tell them everything that had happened, I even had the guts to tell them what I had said to him about loving him. They are surprised at my story and they are gaping at me.

Dumbledore is the first to come back to his senses and he smiles at me, "I know that was quite hard to tell someone and I thank you Draco…" before he could finish, I interrupt him "is Harry alright?" I ask hopefully. Yet again Dumbledore sighs, he looks at me and explains "Madame Pomfrey checked him over, at first she found nothing, but then she found a unknown disease in Harry's veins, we are trying to figure what it is and how to get rid of it" says Dumbledore, a tear forming in his eye. I am stunned, I have so many questions for Dumbledore and I intend to ask them "did Carlson do it? And is it death threatening?" everyone in the room nodded their, they too wanting to know them answers. "Yes Carlson did do it and as for your second question, I don't know, it could be so we have to keep an eye on him" I feel like I've been hit by avada kedavra, Mcgonagall gasped and Granger screeched "oh my god, Weasley actually fainted, oh please. Once again I have another question "will Carlson be expelled?" I asked hopefully, "Yes" was an automatic answer from Dumbledore and I happy, but still worried for Harry. There was a loud thud and turned around to see Madame Pomfrey run into the room, she gasped for her breath while saying "Harry's gone into a fit!"  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 A/N finally I get a good cliffhanger, I could never get one. Hmmm. What should happen to Harry? If you have a good idea, please tell me!!!!!!!


	7. Stopping the Fit

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reveiws:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**CHAPTER 7: STOPPING THE FIT**

****

Madame Pomfrey ran in front while Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Weasley, Granger and me ran behind. We went down 4 corridors until we finally reached the Hospital Wing, We ran in the door and in front of my eyes I saw Harry rolling around on the bed uncontrolly. Madame Brown, the new nurse at Hogwarts was trying to calm him down, but it was doing no good, I was ready to run over to Harry's side but I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I could hardly move. I turned around and yet again Severus's hand held me back, I tried to struggle against it but he put his whole arm around my shoulder.   

"Let me go" Harry screamed from the bed, he struggled harder to get loose of Madame Brown's grip, as I tried harder to get loose of Severus's grip. I wanted to run over there and hug Harry and make him all better. Harry looked terrible, his untidy hair was even messier then ever, his beautiful green orbs were now clouded with white and tears streamed down his face and finally his face was as red as weasels hair, I felt tears slither down my face.

The next thing that happened caught me by surprise, Harry cried harder and finally he called out "Draco, I want Draco, let me go, I want Draco". I turned to look at Severus and I struggled harder, Severus gave up and I ran up to Harry. I reached out and touched Harry's face, immediately Harry stopped trashing and Madame Brown sighed in relief and watched me carefully before walking over to Madame Pomfrey. I turned to look at Harry who had his head adorably to the side, giving him a more innocent look.

"Draco?"whispered Harry, I sighed, I can't believe it, just when I touched him, he stopped straight away even though he was in a fit.

"I'm here Harry" I whispered back, I slowly carcessed the side of his face and to my happiness he sighed with pleasure. Harry looked up at me and smiled his beautiful smile.

"Draco, I was sooo scared when he was doing it" I cried

"I know, Harry, I know"

"Draco, when you told me you loved me, I was surprised that is why a ran away, but Draco, I realized I love you too" smiled Harry, I felt like crying and I did, I let my tears flow down as much I liked. Madame Pomfrey walked over to us and said it was time that Harry got rest. I nodded, gave Harry a kiss on the lips and left with the others towards Dumbledore's office again.

Once we were inside I sat down and looked at Dumbledore. 

"Why did he stop having the fit when I touched him?" I asked curiously, the others nodded wanting to know the answer as well.

"Well, it's called a love portion Draco, I think we may have found the course and amazingly I was wrong, Carlson didn't cause it, you did" everyone including me gasped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: YAY, I GOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, WELL KINDA. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Love Portion

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reveiws:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

CHAPTER 8: Love Portion 

****

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes shone even more then ever and he had the biggest smile on his face. 

"How-how could I…me" I couldn't say anything straight I was totally stunned in what Dumbledore told me. Dumbledore smiled, he knew what I was trying to ask but before he could answer Weasley jumped in.

"I knew Malfoy did it, didn't I tell you mione" Ron huffed and then turned to glare at me. I was about to retort when McGonnagal gave me a warning look. 

"Now, now Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy couldn't help it" said Dumbledore, everyone looked at him and for the first time I saw, he sighed. "Let me tell you a bit about the Love Portion, now you must listen to everything I tell you and it might give you a big surprise" Professor Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "Now a question as anyone heard of a Love Portion?"

Everyone (to my surprise even the teachers) shook their head. Dumbledore laughed at my surprised look, and quickly gulped it down. "Ok a Love Portion is what we witches and wizards call a instant healer. There is a special organ in a witches and wizard's body that not very many people know, it is called a 'Magiccarma'. In this particular organ holds many types of magic that the holder can show, not intentionally. Now when Mr Malfoy touched Harry part of that power showed from Harry, and how that happened was Harry realized that he loved Draco, and when he called for Draco, Draco was there and he touched Harry which showed he inturn loved and cared for Harry"

I frowned, I got that bit but how did Harry faint because of me and that was what I was going to ask before yet again Weasley interrupted.

"Wait, are you telling me that Harry loves Malfoy?" I burst out laughing, Weasley's face was even more red then his hair and he had a little bit of white tinge on them.

"Well you finally succeeded to get it through you're your thick skull" I said sarcastically. Both McGonagall and Granger turned and glared at me. The next thing that happened made me burst out laughing, Weasley just dropped unconscious, what even more surprised me was Dumbledore chuckled.

"So um, how did I cause him to faint?" I asked worried of the answer.

"Well it is quite easy to answer, when Harry ran out he felt heart broken that he actually ran out on you and that was when the Love Portion took even more power from 'Magiccarma' and it was too strong for Harry to handle"

I was still confused, my mind was working so fast that I seriously couldn't keep up. 

"So what exactly is the Love Portion?" I asked 

"It is a part of the Magiccarma, that proves to Harry who he loves, for him it is you, this Love Portion makes sure Harry can't live without you" finished Dumbledore.

"so Harry can't live without me?" I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about this.

"Exactly" 

~D&H~D&H~D&H~

On my way back to the dorm all I could think about was Harry, he loved me, he really loved me. As I turned around the corner I knocked into someone, I looked up and grey steel eyes stared back, I took a step back to have realized I came face to face with a very angry man…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: WELL ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, YAY, SO WHO DO YOU WANT THE MAN TO BE EITHER:

LUCIUS MALFOY    OR     CARLSON

What do you want to happen in next chapter, please tell me!


	9. A Very Angry Lucius

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reviews:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

STORY LAST CHAPTER 

On my way back to the dorm all I could think about was Harry, he loved me, he really loved me. As I turned around the corner I knocked into someone, I looked up and gray steel eyes stared back, I took a step back to have realized I came face to face with a very angry man…

CHAPTER 9: A Very Angry Lucius 

I gulped down the lump that had formed in my throat and watched him very carefully. I took a deep breath trying to remember what a Malfoy should do in the presence of an elder. The elder watched me very carefully until he finally got impatient.

"Well aren't you going to address me appropriately?" he asked, my mind worked faster, what was I supposed to do, ok I'll go through the rules of a Malfoy.

1. A Malfoy must never show weaknesses to anyone.

2. A Malfoy must always be confident with their decisions

3. A Malfoy must never listen to anyone unless they are an elder Malfoy.

4. When a Malfoy approaches an elder Malfoy he/she must do the following:

- Kiss the elder's hand

- Kneel down on a knee when you first see the elder and hop up when given permission

They were only some of the rules that the Malfoy's must follow, my father had told me when I was young that if them rules were not followed there would be consequences.

"WELL BOY?" the yell of the elder brought me out of thought and as quick as I could I kneeled down on my knee and kissed the elder's hand.

"About time, I thought you had forgot how to address an elder Malfoy" My father, Lucius Malfoy moved out of the shadows and put out his hand for me to grab and pull myself up. I looked at my father and watched him carefully, he turned and stalked towards the Slytherin Common Room, I followed, as I know I must. Once we reached the common room my father yelled out of the room and turned to stare at me.

"May I ask why you are at Hogwarts, father?" I asked knowing what the answer would be. I know one of the Slytherins would have told their father about Harry and me and their father would have told my father. My father turned to glare at me and he strided over to me.

"I think you know why I am here, Draco" he growled, I looked in his eyes and fury was easily seen.

"Father, I don't think you understand what's between me and Harry" I said trying to sound confident. My father looked at me for a moment before laughing.

"I think I do, you had the guts to admit your love to poor pity Harry Potter, and he inturn admitted his love to you after having a pity searching act, am I right?" my father barked, a smirk on his face.

I felt like killing my father right then and there, how dare he say that Harry was only pity searching, Harry had a real fit, he could have died. I was quick and pulled out my wand and pointed it at my father.

"Harry was not pity searching, it was a real fit and he could have died," I argue, my anger was rising. 

My father laughed hard and turned to face me another smirk on his face, his gray eyes watched me like an eagle.

"Yes son, either way he will die, from the Dark Lord or from a fit" he laughed my anger rised and in what seemed like a minute my father was thrown to the wall by what seemed like uncontrolled magic.

I watched in horror, I looked around and no one else was here and I turned back to look at my father. His lifeless body was laying against the wall, I quickly walked over to him and leaned down to see if he was breathing, he was but only a slow rhythmic pattern. Just when I touched his cold pale face the painting slowly opened and a person walked in, they walked out the shadows and it was…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: YAY YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, GOD I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS.

Who should it be:

Severus Snape

Pansy Parkinson

Albus Dumbledore

Harry Potter

Or another slytherin! 


	10. Running Away

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reviews:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

STORY 

****

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reviews:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

STORY 

****

Last Chapter 

I watched in horror, I looked around and no one else was here and I turned back to look at my father. His lifeless body was lying against the wall, I quickly walked over to him and leaned down to see if he was breathing, he was but only a slow rhythmic pattern. Just when I touched his cold pale face the painting slowly opened and a person walked in, they walked out the shadows and it was…

CHAPTER 10: RUNNING AWAY 

****

Severus Snape, he looked at me with horror on his face, he quickly ran over to my father who was still lying on the ground unmoving. 

"What happened, Draco?" he asked in a rush. I looked at Severus who was feeling my father's pulse.

"I…it was an accident…uncontrolled ma…magic…I didn't mean it" I stutted. Severus turned to look at me and what seemed like he was studying me seeing if I was telling the truth.

"What did he say to you?" he asked another question and I felt my heart beating to fast for my liking.

"He said Harry was faking the fit and only wanted pity from everyone else" I explained, I felt a tear slip down my face and I quickly wiped it off my face.

Severus looked at me for a moment and then returned looking at my father. He had a puzzled look on his face; it took him a couple of moments before talking again

"Ok, your father is still breathing but just, I don't know very much about fixing him so we have to take him to Madame Pomfrey" Snape spoke. I felt worried if we had to take my father to Madame Pomfrey then she would probably have to tell the ministry and then I would get in trouble, the only thing I could think of doing was running, running far away from here. But a thought stopped me, what about Harry, would he miss me? Can he live without me?

I knew I loved Harry but I also knew that if I didn't run then Harry would definitely not see me again. I turned, while Severus wasn't watching and ran for my life. I heard a voice calling out from behind me, but I still ran. I ran down every hall I came too, until I was on the grounds. I turned once more to look at Hogwarts, which only made me think of Harry, how devastated would he be if I went? I had the urge to run into the infirmary and kiss harry goodbye and promise him, I will see him again. But I knew I couldn't.

I turned towards the forest again and ran into it. I ran for what seemed like hours before I finally stopped, puffed out. I leaned against a tree holding my chest, trying to catch my breath, my mouth was dry and it ached for water, but there was none in the forest. My vision started to become a blur and a swirl of colors crossed my eyesight, I slowly slid down a tree and what seemed like dreams entered my eyes.

I was in a grassy, green area that had water flowing smoothly over a rock into a pool below, an actual pool that people swim in. A person was swimming in the pool, slowly doing backstroke towards the side I was on. It was a male, who had no shirt on. He had a beautiful tanned muscular body and wet black hair that flowed beside his head as he swam. He hopped up on his feet when my gray orbs were met with his green ones. I gasped when I noticed who it was, it was Harry. Harry slowly hopped out of the pool and walked towards me. I looked Harry up and down; Harry was wet as and his pants sticked to him, to my delight. When Harry reached me, he smiled and caressed my cheek. My breath caught in my throat and I slowly put my head to the side and purred at the feeling. "Why…why are you here?" I purred and Harry laughed. "Dray, this is only a vision, but I am here to tell you that running away from Hogwarts is not the answer to your problems, everyone there needs you, The Dark Lord is planning something and everyone needs you help me fight him, go back" He answered. Harry slowly disappeared and so did the whole vision. My vision was still a bit blurry, but there were still the rainbow colors that I saw and with that I totally blacked out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: So there we go, another chapter. As I said in my author's note I will update each Saturday, I live in Australia which means in America and Great Britian and places like that, it would be late Friday when I update. Anyway please review! Thank you 


	11. Always Here

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reviews:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

STORY 

****

Last Chapter 

My vision was still a bit blurry, but there were still the rainbow colors that I saw and with that I totally blacked out.

CHAPTER 11: ALWAYS HERE Harry's POV 

I just woke up and Dumbledore was there, he had explained to me about my fit and the fact that I was calling out Draco's name, I was completely surprised, why would I ever call out Malfoy's name, that was disgusting, I mean this is  Malfoy. I don't mind at the fact of me being gay, but with Malfoy. 

I sat on the hospital wing bed thinking about what Dumbledore had told me and finally occurred to me that I, mistake, my (apparently it's called "Love Portion") was totally and utterly in love with Draco Malfoy, my arch enemy of 6 years.

At first I didn't want to believe it, but I gave up fighting with my mind, I was in love with Draco Malfoy. 

I heard Madame Pomfrey turning out the lights of The Hospital Wing and I slowly closed my eyes to drift into a peaceful sleep, but what seemed like a dream entered my mind.

I looked around me to see I was in the forbidden forest; it was dark and the trees slowly swayed with the wind. I saw a movement to my left and I spun around to see Draco Malfoy run towards me, I quickly move out of his path as he slowed down and leaned against the tree. His beautiful blonde hair was out of place, and his soft blue eyes were sharp watching every move of the creatures around him.

_His breathing was heavy and out of place and he was gulping for huge breaths of oxygen. I thought he was totally beautiful. He slowly slid down the tree until he was down the bottom, I started to get worried at the look of him and headed forward towards him._

_"Draco, Draco are you ok?" my voice was scratchy but I don't care. _

_He is not answering. I quickly slid down next to him and held him in my arms rocking him back and forth._

_"Draco, Draco, Draco please, please be all right" I whispered. _

That was when I came out of the dream and found myself in the bed surrounded by Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfrey and McGonnagal. They looked at me with sympathy and Snape sighed, that was the first time I had ever seen him sigh.

"Harry" Snape started, that was the first time he had called me Harry, wow, first time fore everything hey? "When Draco was walking to his dormitory, he ran into his father, his father took him to the common room and told him he had heard that Draco was utterly in love with you. Draco admitted it and Lucius said that your fit was only pity searching, Draco yelled at him and threw his father against the wall with accidental magic. When I reached there Draco was shaken up and his father was just breathing, Draco was scared and ran for it, we don't know where he went" Snape finished with a sad look as he looked at me. 

I looked at Snape carefully; I saw that Snape suddenly looked really tired. 

His normal neat black hair had tangles in it and his black colored eyes had ACTUALLY turned blue, I wondered if the blue eyes were his real color eyes. His eyelids dropped down and his lips went in a kind of upside down smile.

 I thought for a while about where Draco was and then it came to me. 

I jumped out of the bed and closed the curtains so that the teachers were outside. I picked up my good clothes and took off my boxers and put them on. I opened the curtains to see surprised looks on the teachers face.

"I know where he is," I explained and they (including Professor Snape) had smiles on there face. "I'll go look for him, stay here and I would be back" I finished with the biggest smile on my face that they have ever seen.

I ran out of the Hospital Wing and towards the Forbidden Forest. I ran past Hagrids house until I reached the edge of the forest. 

I took a deep breath and walked in the thick mass of trees. My feet seemed to know the way and I let them take me there. It seemed like half and hour before I saw a limp figure against a tree and I ran towards it. 

Draco was sprawled against a tree and he looked unconscious. His breathing (as I remembered in the dream) was heavy and as I touched his face he was cold. I put my arms under his body and tried to pick him up but he was too heavy. I frowned, how was I going to get him back to Hogwarts.

Then it came to me; I could turn into my animigus form and fly him back. I concentrated hard as I felt myself transform. As quick as I felt I was a Phoenix. 

I had became an animigus in my 5th year along with Hermione and Ron, Hermione had became a Unicorn and Ron had become a dog, exactly like Sirius. But the strange thing was that I, for some reason unknown, had the power to be able to turn into 3 animals, I became a Phoenix, a Griffin and a snake. Hermione, Ron and I only used our animigus forms in important situations, we never registed as if we didn't then Voldemort would never know. 

With my claws I picked up Draco and flew towards the Hospital Wing. When I reached there only Madame Pomfrey. She came rushing up to me and took Draco out of my hands (after I transformed of course) and put him in the nearest bed. I watched as he shivered because he was cold, I picked up a blanket and put it over him.

"Harry" came the whisper out of Draco's mouth and I smiled. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion to give Draco and said

"He is just cold and that caused the faint, it was to chilly for him"

With that she walked away. I slowly put the vile of potion to Draco's lips as he drank the potion, coughing and spluttering. I pulled the blanket a bit higher under his chin and turn to leave.

"Harry, please don't leave" Draco squeaked behind me. I turned around and Draco lifted up the blanket beside him and I happily hopped in the bed with him. I slowly drifted off to sleep with my arms protectively around Draco.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: the chapters will start to get longer and better, in the next chapter we will see the new girl hitting on Harry, along with Hermione, and Draco getting furious. Sorry to say this but in this story Hermione will turn into a bitch.

So I hoped you like it! There will definitely be more Harry/Draco in the next chapter.


	12. Trouble From Shyrell

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reviews:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Shyrell, Hermione/Eric (this pairing definitely in the future as if you remember Hermione is after Harry) and Sirus/Remus

STORY 

****

Last Chapter 

"Harry, please don't leave" Draco squeaked behind me. I turned around and Draco lifted up the blanket beside him and I happily hopped in the bed with him. I slowly drifted off to sleep with my arms protectively around Draco.

**CHAPTER 12: TROUBLE FROM SHYRELL**

****

Draco's POV 

I slowly woke up to feel a pair of protective arms around me, I felt in the most comfortable place I have ever been in my whole life. I have never felt comfortable, my father never really saw me as his son, he always saw me as a person that would give him a proper heir that would follow in his footsteps. You see at the age of 12 I had told my father that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps as a Deatheater. My father was angry and had kicked, punched and cursed me till I was unconscious. When I had woke up he had told me that if I shall not follow in his footsteps then I would have to have a child that would otherwise he would kill my child when I had one.

I had loved the thought of having a child, especially with Harry, but I didn't want the child to follow in Lucius's footsteps and I didn't want the child to die either.

I slowly turned around in the arms to be looking into the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen.

"Good morning, Draco" cooed Harry, I laughed and bent in and kissed Harry on the lips. I moved back for a moment before again moving into the soft sweet luscious lips I had ever seen. After a minute of kissing my tongue played with Harry's lips until he opened them, Harry obeyed and my tongue fought with Harry's. Harry slowly broke the kiss which had annoyed me.

"Draco, we need to talk, love" Harry said seriously, he took a deep breath and looked at me carefully.

"What about, my beautiful green eyed lion" I cooed and Harry sighed impatiently, which made me surprised. "What ever it is, it must be serious"

"It is Draco, god, I don't know what to do. I know that I have only loved you about a couple days but I really need to tell someone" I saw some tears fall down Harry's cheek and wipe them away with my pinky. I look at Harry very carefully he looks exhausted, his emerald eyes drooped and for the first time I saw a bruise on his left cheek.

"Love, what happened to the side of your cheek?" I asked worriedly, I mean what would you do when you find a bruise on the side of your boyfriend's cheek, well if that is if Harry will let me call him my boyfriend.

"That's not important, what's important is what I want to tell you" Harry whispered as he brushed off my hand that was caressing it. I sighed as I look in Harry's eyes, it's amazing how deep I could get into them. I mean one look in them I felt like I am searching his mind, body and soul, it's just so easy to get trapped in them eyes that are like a prison. Once I'm in them I can never get out, my mind gets all fuzzy as I feel like I'm traveling deeper and deeper, my heart beats faster and faster as in my mind I dream of making Harry show desire and passion through them eyes…

"DRACO, ARE YOU LISTENING," screams Harry, and I look confused at him. "I was explaining what I wanted to tell you and you're not even listening" Harry pouted and hopped out of bed, the protection around me gone.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was just looking in your eyes, when I got stuck in them" I explained, Harry turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh what I mean is, that your eyes are so deep they are like a prison, once in them, no escaping," I continued trying to explain properly.

Harry nodded his head and turned his back to me. "Well do you want to know what I wanted to tell you?" Harry whispered a tint of anger in his voice, probably because he has to repeat it.

"Yes, of course love" I whispered, feeling guilty. Harry turned to look at me and I looked into his eyes. Yet again I feel myself getting sucked up in them, I quickly look away with all my might, wanting to listen to Harry.

"Well it has to do with that new girl, ah, what's her name" Harry started rubbing his hands together nerveously.

"Shyrell Carter" I answer listening to what Harry had to say, I was starting to get worried because I remember that Shyrell Carter had a big crush on Harry, _my_ Harry at that, what if Carter did something to him. God Harry had EVERYONE after him. 

"Yes her, she…" before Harry could finish the curtains around my bed opened to reveal the one and only….

SHYRELL CARTER

She strutted next to the bed where Harry was, her brown hair swaying behind her back, making her look beautiful, but trust me, she's not my kind of girl, I only want Harry.

"Well, good morning Hawwy" She purred as she stroke his arm.

Once I saw this I was furious, how dare she flirt with _my _boyfriend. She touched his arm tenderly and stroked it with affection; I was absolutely in a rage. I stomped between her and Harry and pushed her away with force. "How dare you touch _my _boyfriend" I hissed my anger clear. To my surprise she didn't back away like everyone else, she stood her ground, that no one did except Harry.

"Your boyfriend, what makes him your boyfriend? Ok so you kiss him, date him, but what really makes him your boyfriend is when you claim him with your body" Shyrell said easily with a shrug of his shoulder. 

I was furious, how dare she tell me the only way to call him my boyfriend is to force him to have sex.

I couldn't hold my rage anymore; I bounced forward and brought her to the ground while she screamed in surprise. I held her around the throat, choking her; she was making noises trying to breath, while Harry was screaming for me to stop it. Harry tried to pull me off her but I was too strong. He tried harder and he begged and begged me. Finally I obeyed him, knowing if I didn't he would be angry at me.

I turned to Harry and gave him an apologetic smile, he sighed and looked me in the eyes. His eyes that are usually lit up with excitement and happiness was now deep, hollow and empty. No emotion was to be found and I knew exactly why that was, whatever he was telling me was about Shyrell Carter and it was important, I had a feeling Shyrell did something to him or about him and now I felt like cursing myself for not listening to him.

Harry was looking over my shoulder and instantly his eyes widened, I knew it was at Shyrell. Before I turned around Harry grabbed my shoulders.

"You'll die for that," She hissed behind me, I could just imagine her anger that was showing on her face. Harry paled so his normally creamish face was a ghostly white. I shook Harry's arms of my shoulders and turned around to see Shyrell holding her wand in her hand and was pointing it at me. 

"Snake skin 12 and half inches" She smirked. It was definitely a big wand and with Snake skin it was most probably powerful. I only had Dragon scale in mine, it was powerful but I had read that Snake skin is just as powerful.

"crucio" she shouted and I closed my eyes waiting for pain, just before the curse hit me, I felt being pushed aside. I opened my eyes to see Harry being hit by the curse, Harry's screams filled the room and I felt a tight knot forming in my stomach. Harry is always the brave one and now he is getting hurt from the curse that was _supposed _hit him.

I hopped up in one minute and got out my wand. I pointed it at Shyrell with out her noticing and shouted "stupefy" and she dropped to the ground stunned. Harry fell to the ground, taking deep breaths. "Are you ok, Love?" I asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine, just think of it, Stupefy sure stunned her" he responded and we both laughed.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

A/N: YAH THIS CHAPTER'S DONE, FANTASTIC. GOT NEWS FOR YOU GUYS, I AM SO BUSY WITH HOMWORK, ASSIGNMENTS AND STUFF LIKE THAT I CAN'T UPDATE EVERY WEEK. BUT TO MAKE A PROMISE, I'LL TRY MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

#WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO LUCIUS AND NARCISSA PAYS A VISIT

#DRACO AND HARRY SPEND A SPECIAL NIGHT TOGETHER (NOT WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN)

#WE FIND OUT A SECRET ABOUT SHYRELL CARTER


	13. New Teacher

Disclaimer: I thought that I would quickly mention, as everyone knows, I do not own any of these characters except the new students from America, that mostly comes in the future chapters. THANKYOU Author: Melovinharrypotter 

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reviews:** please review it would help me improve with my writing

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Shyrell, Hermione/Eric and Sirus/Remus

**A/N:** For those who didn't know, Eric, the one who Hermione will get together with, will come in soon. Also there is an important Author's note at the end of the chapter

STORY 

****

Last Chapter 

I hopped up in one minute and got out my wand. I pointed it at Shyrell with out her noticing and shouted "stupefy" and she dropped to the ground stunned. Harry fell to the ground, taking deep breaths. "Are you ok, Love?" I asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine, just think of it, Stupefy sure stunned her" he responded and we both laughed.

****

CHAPTER 13: NEW TEACHER 

****

Harry's POV 

I was so close to tell Draco again about what she did and the stupid bitch had to come in. Now I am even not sure if I can tell Draco, I am so worried. But I am hiding so many secrets from Draco, I'm scared if I tell him, he'll hate me. Some things I should have told him from the start.

@~@

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice asks me in my ear. Some of Draco's blonde hair fell on my cheek and I shivered at the touch. "What's wrong?"

I turned to look at Draco, he had a worried look on his face, his eyes full of fear and his mouth twitching. I sighed and moved into his chest, he circles his strong arms around me, pulling me into his embrace. I can feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Draco, I…I…have so many secrets, I'm so scared if I tell you, you will hate me" I cried, I can feel my heart beat hard against my chest and I look up in Draco's eyes, his eyes had a look of interest in them and he sighed after looking at me for a while.

"I know what it's like having secrets, so if you want to tell me them, I'm here, if you don't that's ok. Everyone has secrets, I won't hate you for that, Kitten" Draco soothed in my ear and I felt more hot wet tears fall down my cheek.

"I…I… want to tell you some of them, you deserve to know, I guess" I say thoughtfully, I feel Draco put a hand under my chin and push up my head to look in his eyes. In his eyes I see lots of emotions swirl in his eyes as he smiles and leans towards me. I move with him and we meet in the middle, my lips feel like they are on fire, it is the best feeling I have ever felt. I break it, needing air in my lungs, I look at him and I see desire and love in them. I feel sick, Draco shows so much love towards me, yet I hide secrets, that I know will break his heart. I move out of his arms and sit down on a chair beside the bed.

"I…I can't" I whimper, Draco moves closer to me and kneels down to my height. 

"What's wrong?" He questions softly "is it the secret you wanted to tell me"

"Draco, This is hard, ummmm" I took a deep breath and looked at Draco again "I knew Shyrell before she came to Hogwarts…she used to always hang around my cousin, and she became…my girlfriend at the end of 4th year, but I dumped her before I left for Hogwarts again, I'm so so sorry" I said in a rush. Draco looked at me in amazement, his eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was slightly open.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Draco asked appalled. I looked down at the ground and played with my feet. Draco put his hand under my chin and lifted my head, so my eyes met his. "It's ok, I'm just surprised, that's all" I let out a sob and I felt tears travel down my cheek, Draco quickly wiped them away.

"I'm…I'm sowwy" I sobbed harder and buried my face in his chest " but that's…nottttt…all". Draco moves over towards me and pushes away my black hair that was in my eyes. He then holds my shoulders in a firm grip; I can feel the pain surge through my veins. you see, right where he is holding me I have various bruises. I let out a low yelp and Draco immediately redraws his hands and looks in my eyes with concern.

"What's wrong?" he questions again, I can't stand it anymore, and I can't stand Draco's face in concern or worry. He doesn't deserve this, not after what danger can become of him if I stay with him. I stand up and his eyes follow me. Before he can do anything I turn and run out of the Hospital Wing with him calling behind me.

I run down a corridor leading towards the Gryffindor Common Room, or so I thought. As I ran my mind runs around other things. Things like how my life could be perfect with Draco except I can never be with him, especially when Shyrell is around.

I was thinking so much I didn't watch where I was going and I bumped into someone, which made me fell back on the ground. I looked up to be faced with a man. This man was strange, he had green coloured hair, black eyes (which I have only seen Snape with), purple coloured lips (strange), he was the tallest person I had met and he somehow, I really didn't know how, looked absolutely sexy.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he picked me up with one hand " let me introduce myself, I'm Lorenze Dossy-arnca, The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" 

I didn't care who is was, all I knew was that he was gorgeous.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~

IMPORTANT

A/N: well there's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. One minute I didn't know where my disk was, the one that this story was saved on, then the computer wouldn't let me in fanfiction.net. But don't worry I am getting a new computer next Wednesday. PLEASE REVIEW. "A Veela's Life" has been updated as well. YAHOO!


End file.
